


Birthday Surprise

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm really bad at tags, M/M, Robert Sugden's 30th Birthday, Spanking, Surprises, it's was supposed to be fluff but yeah didn't go that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron leant down, pressing kisses up his back to his neck. He sucked hard on the skin there, smirking as he pulled away at the sight of the darkening bruise he'd left. “It's your birthday ,” Aaron whispered into his ear, “and you need your birthday spankings.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously didn't intend for it to get so . . . smutty. But you know what, fuck it! It's Robert Sugden's 30th birthday and that man is trash king and I am but a lowly trash minion, so how could I not write this deliciously trashy fic for his bday. Fucking happy birthday Robert!

It's April 22nd and even though Robert thought that Aaron had forgotten his birthday – what with Liv showing up and whatnot – he didn't have a clue that Aaron knew exactly what today was. If he was being honest he wouldn't have remembered his boyfriends birthday if Adam hadn't mentioned it in passing conversation while they were at the scrapyard. He'd panicked for a moment. Sure they had just started out together but what kind of beginning is it if you already forget your boyfriends birthday? 

If he was being honest with himself he hadn't once heard Rob mention his birthday. Of course he had been so wrapped up in his own world that it was possible Robert had said something and Aaron hadn't been paying attention. He felt guilty. He felt even more guilty when he realized that his weekend getaway with Rob would have landed on his birthday. _No wonder he had been so excited about it_ , Aaron thought. 

Rob hadn't stayed over on Thursday and Aaron wondered if it was because he didn't think he knew about his birthday. He didn't try to stop him from leaving. He already had a plan forming in his mind. 

***

It was early. The sun hadn't even risen yet when Aaron got out of bed. He didn't have to get Liv to school for another couple of hours. He went downstairs, pulled out one of Diane's cookbooks she'd left and flipped through the pages till he found a recipe for cupcakes. He set about gathering the ingredients; not really sure what he was doing. 

***

The burning smell is what woke Chas up. She ran down into the kitchen, terrified a fire had broken out. She couldn't stop herself from laughing when she took in the sight of her son, covered in flour and other food items, and a pan of burnt cupcakes in his oven mitt covered hands. “What have you done?” 

“I don't know. I thought I did everything right but look at these. They're as hard as rocks! I can't give these to Robert,” he slammed the pan down on the counter. Angry with himself for screwing up. “It's his birthday today and I completely forgot because I'm a terrible boyfriend!” 

“Oh, love. You're not a terrible boyfriend. A terrible boyfriend wouldn't have woken at the crack of dawn to make his boyfriend cupcakes for his birthday! Why don't you pick something up at Bob's?” 

“Because they don't open for a while and by the time they do I'll already have to see Liv off to school. I wanted to surprise him first thing, but now I don't know what to do.” 

Chas watched as her son struggled with himself. _He really loves him_ , she thought. She sighed and picked up the recipe book off the counter. “Alright. We should have enough ingredients left to make another batch. Why don't you start on trying to remove those burnt things from that pan and I'll start measuring everything out.” 

“Mum you don't have to do this,” he mumbled and stared dejectedly down at the ruined cupcakes. “It doesn't surprise me that I'm going to disappoint him.” 

“Stop that!” She scolded him. “You're not going to disappoint him. We're going to make these together and then you can take them over there and surprise him. Now start scraping out that pan!” 

Chas pushed Aaron towards the bin, then gave him a large metal spoon to do the scraping with. She begin measuring everything out and tried not to cringe every time the metal spoon scratched against the metal pan – making a noise that tingled her spine. 

***

The room no longer smelled like burnt cupcakes, but smelled of freshly baked sweets. Chas had mixed up a batch of pink frosting to go on top and let Aaron put the frosting on the cupcakes by himself after they were finished cooling. She had done most of the work, but at least by him putting on the icing he can actually feel like he had contributed to part of Robert's gift. Since he hadn't made the cupcakes by himself, he'd started forming a plan for another surprise. His face broke into a smirk at the thought of his plan.

“They look great,” Chas said, her smile was tight because with the icing on them they looked deformed. 

“At least they're from the heart,” Aaron mumbled. “Do we have any candles?” 

Chas rooted around in a couple drawers before producing a box. “Oh there's only two,” she said and frowned. 

“That's alright. I only need one.” He took the box from her and set it next to finished cupcakes. “I'm going to get cleaned up and then leave. I'll be back to take Liv to school,” he started before turning around to give his Mum a hug. “Thank you. Sorry I woke you up this morning.” 

“Don't be sorry,” she pushed him in the direction of the stairs. After he was out of sight she tried to fix some of the cupcakes so they didn't look so bad, but sadly she had no luck. 

“Well it's only Robert,” she mumbled to herself before going back upstairs to bed for a few more hours of sleep. 

***

It was nearing five in the morning when Aaron showed up at Keeper's Cottage; the box of cupcakes in his hands and the candles stashed in his pocket. He wasn't sure if anyone would be up and awake at this hour. He had tried texting Adam but hadn't received a reply. He didn't want to disturb anyone, especially Robert seeing as the surprise was for him. 

He lifted his hand a knocked lightly on the door – not loud enough for anyone who might be upstairs to hear, but loud enough for anyone who was downstairs to hear the knock. He waited for a moment or two before the door swung open, revealing a disgruntled looking Victoria. 

“Aaron? The sun hasn't even risen yet. What are you doing here?” Her hair hadn't been brushed, she was still in her dressing robe and a pair of pink fluffy slippers. 

“Is Robert awake?” He asked. 

“No. The only people who are awake in the entire village are you and me and that's because we're insane. Now honestly, why are you here?” 

“It's Robert's birthday,” he held the package out in front of her face. “I wanted to surprise him.” 

“Oh alright. Come on in,” she stepped back and let him into the cottage. She shut the door behind them and led him into the kitchen. “You want me to put them here so he can find them when he wakes up?” She asked pointing to the table where a pile of other presents sat. 

“Who got him all those?” Aaron asked. The small box of cupcakes in his hand seemed to get heavier. 

“Those two wrapped in green are from Diane and Doug sent all the way from Spain. The two wrapped in the _Happy Birthday_ paper are from Adam. He got him a couple Xbox games he happened to mention in passing, and a collectors edition of some comic book he'd found at a pawn shop. Then the two wrapped in yellow are from me. I got him a two nice new shirts because I think everything he wears is ugly and he could use a little change. Then this,” she walked over a picked up the smallest box on the table. “This he's going to love. I know Chrissie got him a watch last year but he broke that one months ago. So after some searching I found a watch that is almost an exact replica of the one our Dad owned. It took me forever to find it but it was worth it, especially when I see his face when he opens it.” 

Aaron wanted to drop the box of cupcakes and stomp all over them. He'd never felt worse. All these gifts were amazing and all he had to offer Robert was a box of deformed looking cakes. “Wow Vic,” he tried to keep the tightness out of his voice, but the sadness was making it hard for him to speak. “Those are great gifts.” 

“What did you get him?” Aaron was too embarrassed to tell her so he just handed her the box. She opened it and stared down at the cupcakes, trying to figure out what the hell she was looking at. “Er . . . are these supposed to be cupcakes?” 

“They are cupcakes,” Aaron growled. “We can't all be master chefs, Vic.” 

“No I'm sure they taste fine. What possessed you to use pink icing?” 

“It's the only food coloring we had,”Aaron mumbled. “Why?” 

“Because with the pink icing and the way they've been frosted it makes them sort of look like deformed testicles,” she started laughing. Vic laughed so hard her tears started to pour from her eyes. “Oh my God, Aaron. These . . . cupcakes have . . . made my life so . . . perfect.” She gasped out. 

Aaron grabbed the box of cupcakes and closed the lid, carrying them over to where Vic kept her bin. “What are you doing?” Watching Aaron about to throw out the cupcakes sobered Vic up. “Those are his gift!” 

“They're also horrible and make me feel pathetic,” Aaron snapped. “He deserves better! I forgot his birthday, Vic. These were made this morning because Adam happened to mention at work yesterday that today was his birthday.” 

“Aaron that doesn't matter. So you forgot. You've not exactly had the easiest couple of days or months if we're being honest. It's the thought that counts. Besides you think my presents compare to those cupcakes?” 

“What?” 

Vic walked over to him and jerked the box of cupcakes out of his hand. “So I bought him a few things with my money. I didn't take the time to make him something or even worry about how I was going to make this day special for him. You did,” she smiled softly at him. “You went out of your way to bake him these and come over here to surprise him before he's even awake. That's going to mean more to him than some stupid watch.” 

Aaron looked down at his feet, embarrassed by her words. He only wanted to give Robert a day to remember. Thirty was a big year and after the way he stuck by Aaron these past couple of months, he deserved something nice. 

“So they look terrible,” Vic continued. “I'm sure they taste great.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “You want me to go and wake him?” 

“Actually I'd like to do that,” Aaron said. He opened the box and almost busted out laughing. Vic was right, they did look like deformed testicles. He took out one of the cupcakes; pulled out the box of candles from his pocket and stuck one down into the cupcake. 

“Do you have a lighter or some matches?” 

She reached into one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a red lighter. She flicked it once to see if it worked. “Here,” she tossed it to him after the flame had appeared. “I need to start on his brekky.” 

“You're making him breakfast too?” Aaron asked. “Spoiled,” he muttered with a shake of his head. 

“It's his birthday,” she said affectionately. “Do you want me to bring you both up a brew?”

“No!” Aaron almost shouted. “It's probably best you stay down here for a while.” 

“What?” Vic asked. Aaron stared at her until she understood what he meant. “Oh, Aaron. Why did you tell me that?” 

“Well it his birthday,” he smirked and left the room. 

He took the stairs two at a time, going down the hall to the room he knew to be Robert's. He didn't knock. He opened the door as quietly as he could. He left the light off and tiptoed over to the bed. Robert was on his stomach at the edge of the bed, his head turned towards Aaron. His face was completely relaxed, his mouth slightly open. Aaron set the lighter and cupcake on his nightstand. He got down on his knees by the bed at his head. He reached out and pushed a hand through his soft blond hair. Robert didn't react to the touch. Aaron slowly removed the blanket covering Robert, his breath hitching at the sight of his naked body. 

Aaron ran his hand through his hair again, down the back of his neck, across the smooth flesh of his back; drawing small circles in his skin with the tip of his finger. “Robert?” He whispered. 

Rob sighed and shifted slightly. Aaron ran his hand over his cheek and through his hair for a third time. “Wake up,” Aaron said a little louder. Nothing. Aaron rolled his eyes and leaned in; pressing a light kiss to his lips, his cheek, his forehead, and another on his lips. 

Rob's eyes fluttered open, starting slightly from how close Aaron was, only to realize it was him and he smiled. “What are you doing?” He mumbled and closed his eyes again.

“Happy birthday,” he said. Rob's eyes shot open. 

“You remembered?” He asked. Rob felt a wave emotion overcome him. Last night he'd been so upset by Aaron's lack of interest in him – everything all of a sudden being about Liv. He'd left angry; not wanting to spend the night with someone who didn't even care to remember his birthday, and here he was proving Robert wrong. 

“Sort of,” Aaron mumbled. He reached over and got the cupcake and lighter. He lit the candle and held it out in front of Robert. “It's not much but . . . happy birthday, Robert.” 

Robert stared down at – well he wasn't too sure what it was – whatever it was he knew Aaron had made it himself. His face broke into a huge grin. Aaron hadn't bought him anything or spent money on him. No. He'd taken the time to make something for him. No one had ever done that for him before. “Wow,” he whispered and turned so he was laying on his side. Aaron kept his eyes on Rob's face – with difficultly seeing as Rob was lying there in all his glory. “It's amazing.” 

“No it's not,” Aaron shrugged, “but it's something.” 

“It's perfect . . . uh what is it?” Aaron chuckled. 

“It's a cupcake,” Robert nodded his head as if he knew what it had been all along. 

“'Course it is.” 

“Well are you going to blow out the candle?” Robert's heart jumped at the way Aaron had said the words. The younger man bit his lip and placed his free hand on Robert's chest. “Close your eyes and make a wish,” he whispered. 

Robert did as he asked. He made his wish in his mind before opening his eyes. He kept eye contact with Aaron as he leant over and blew the candle out. “What did you wish for?” Aaron asked. 

“Can't tell you that or it won't come true,” Robert said. Aaron moved his hand from his chest to his stomach, rubbing his smooth skin with the back of his hand. Robert swallowed and closed his eyes. Aaron's touch was soft and pleasing. Rob's stomach clenched and his breath hitched as his hand ran over the soft skin above the start of his pubic hair. 

“Did you wish to not have to eat this cupcake, 'cause honestly I'd understand.” Robert busted out laughing, it was too loud for the mood. 

“I told you I can't tell you,” Robert said, “but no; that wasn't it.” Aaron set the cupcake back down on the nightstand. He cupped Rob's cheek and leant into him; his warm breath dancing along Robert's face. 

“Happy birthday,” he whispered once more before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his soft lips. Robert deepened the kiss, one of his hands wrapping around the back of Aaron's neck to pull him in closer. Aaron laid a hand on his back, pulled out of the kiss, and Robert let out a surprised noise as he pushed him back on to his stomach. 

Aaron kept his hand on his back, holding him down as he stood up. He climbed on top of Robert, keeping his legs pinned down with the weight of his body. “What – What are you doing?” Robert didn't struggle, he knew there was no need. He trusted Aaron more than anyone. 

Aaron leant down, pressing kisses up his back to his neck. He sucked softly on the skin there, smirking as he pulled away at the sight of the darkening bruise he'd left. “It's your birthday ,” Aaron whispered into his ear, “and you need your birthday spankings.” 

They'd had sex since making things official, but those times had been slow, seductive, and powerful. This was just fucking hot. It made it all the more pleasing to Robert because it was Aaron doing it. He'd seen this side of him before. The side that needed to be in control of Robert, to own him; to make him feel things no one else but him could. 

“We can do this in one of two ways,” Aaron ran a hand over the firm flesh of his arse cheeks, bringing a sigh of the older man below him. “We can stay like this, with me on top of you,” he pressed a kiss to the back of Robert's neck, “or you can let me bend you over my knee like the dirty boy you are. You decide.” 

Robert would have laughed if this was happening in any other situation, but nothing about this was funny because he was so fucking turned on. From the way Aaron pressed his body down onto his, the way his hand felt on his bare arse, the way his breath danced along the back of his neck and shoulders. All of it was clouding Robert's head with lust, making it impossible to think of anything except for Aaron and his slowly hardening cock. 

“Robert?” Aaron chuckled. He knew the affect he was having on him. He'd hadn't felt this way in so long. Powerful. He felt powerful over Robert and he fucking loved the way it felt and he knew Robert fucking loved it too. “Decide,” Aaron said with sharp slap to his arse. 

“Oh . . . right okay . . . over – over – over your knee. Over your knee,” he could barely get the words out. 

“Oh I was hoping you'd pick that,” Aaron pressed one last kiss to his neck before climbing off the bed and off of Robert. 

The sting left on his arse from Aaron's hand caused his cock to twitch. It was just a taste of what Aaron was going to give him, and the anticipation of it had Robert rolling onto his back, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking himself. 

“Stop that,” Aaron ordered and batted his hand away. “There will be plenty of time for that after I give you the rest of your present. Stand up.” Robert did as he said. Aaron looked him up down and cupped himself through his jeans. His skin was flushed, his cock hard and curving towards stomach, and it took everything in Aaron not to drop down right there and wrap his lips around him. He grabbed Robert around the neck, pulling him close and whispered, “you're so fucking hot,” before mashing his lips to his in an almost painful kiss. 

Robert grabbed Aaron around the waste, pushing their bodies together as they kissed. He was panting against Aaron's mouth as he rubbed himself against Aaron's thigh. “Stop,” Aaron said. Robert whined but did as he demanded. Aaron sat down on the bed, his arse right at the edge and his feet firmly planted on the floor. He patted his lap and smirked up at Robert. “Come on,” he said. 

Robert swallowed and laid himself across Aaron's lap, his arse pushed up the air. He didn't think about how it would look if someone found him in the position. Naked, draped across his boyfriends lap, waiting to be spanked. He didn't think about the embarrassment of the situation. All he thought about was his aching cock, the sound of Aaron cracking his knuckles, and the way Aaron's rough hands kneaded his arse before he delivered the first slap. 

“One,” Aaron said. Robert groaned from the sensation, that line between pleasure and pain dissolving making the after sting feel amazing to him. Aaron lifted his hand, landing another slap – this one harder than the one before. “Two.” Robert wanted reach between his legs and stroke his cock but he knew Aaron wouldn't let him. “Three,” he flinched this time, crying out slightly from the pain. Aaron rubbed the spot for a second before drawing back and delivering another slap in the same spot as the last. “Four,” Aaron said while Robert cried out. “Too much?” Aaron asked. 

“It's fine,” Robert said and it was. “How many are there?” He asked before Aaron could spank him again. 

“Thirty-one,” Robert turned his head so he could look at Aaron. 

“I'm only thirty,” he reminded him. 

“I know, but you always need one to grow on,” he smirked and slapped his arse. It was the hardest slap yet and Robert yelped out, the pain making him stand on the tips of his toes. 

“Fuck,” he yelled. 

“Shh,” Aaron whispered and rubbed the swiftly reddening spot on his arse. “They'll hear you.” Robert kept his eyes shut tight until the pain went away. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” he laughed out. “Keep going.” If anyone ever asked Robert if he enjoyed being owned and spanked by his boyfriend he would deny it, but truth was he loved it. Loved the sensation each blow sent through him, loved the way Aaron rubbed his arse after each slap, and most of all loved the way he had no control in the situation at all. 

 

TEN SPANKINGS LATER

 

“Aaron,” Robert whined as Aaron spanked him for the fifteenth time. Robert found that every fifth slap was the hardest and he was able to brace himself for when it came. His cock was leaking as he ground into Aaron's thigh. Somewhere around the tenth slap Robert found he couldn't hold himself up anymore. Aaron had moved close to the head of the bed so Robert could use the nightstand to prop himself up. 

“Sixteen,” Aaron numbered off as he landed another slap. There was now a very noticeable hand print on one side of his arse. “Seventeen,” another blow and then another right after that one. Aaron rubbed the hand shaped printed welt on Rob's arse. “God you're so fucking hard against my leg,” Robert rocked his hips faster. “Don't you dare fucking come,” Aaron warned him. 

“Please,” Robert begged. “Please Aaron.” 

“Not yet,” he slapped him again and Robert's body jerked at the connection. “Nineteen. Don't worry, you'll get to come, but not until were finished.” Aaron himself wanted to come, his cock straining painfully against his jeans but this was Robert's day and he wasn't finished with him yet. 

He slapped him hard again and Robert hadn't braced himself. He cried out and tried to push away from Aaron who held him in place. “Shh. I've got you,” he ran a hand though his hair to soothe him. “You want to stop?” 

“No,” Robert didn't even think about it. He wasn't a quitter. 

“Alright,” Aaron smirked and spanked him again. “Twenty-one.” 

 

EIGHT SPANKINGS LATER

 

“Two to go,” Robert was grinding against him and Aaron wasn't trying to stop him. He enjoyed the moans that came from Robert, each one making his own cock twitch. 

“Do it,” Robert begged, “do it hard!” Aaron did as he asked, making the thirtieth slap the hardest yet. “OH FUCK!” He screamed. Aaron tried to shush him, knowing there was no way Victoria hadn't heard him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

“One more,” he said, “just one more.” Aaron waited for Robert to relax. “Don't tense up,” he warned him. Robert shut his eyes whole face scrunching up as he tried to stay relaxed. Aaron raised his hand high and brought down in swift motion, only to stop just shy of Rob's arse and he lightly tapped him with his hand. “Thirty-one.” 

“That's it?” Robert laughed. “Here I was thinking you were gonna spank me hard enough to make me cry.” 

“Happy birthday,” Aaron smirked as Robert stood up. There was a very noticeable wet patch on Aaron's jeans from where Robert's cock had been resting. “Look at what you did?” 

“Look at what you did,” it was the way Robert's voice had turned low and husky that made Aaron look up. He watched as Rob took a hold of his long hard cock and stroked himself. He threw his head back, moaning from pleasure. Aaron reached out and grabbed hold of his arm to stop him. He pulled him close. Aaron made a show of licking his lips before taking Robert's cock into his mouth and swallowing him down. 

“God – fuck yes,” Rob cried as he grabbed hold of Aaron's head. It didn't take long before Robert was forcing Aaron's head closer as he came down his throat. Aaron sucked him clean, making sure he didn't miss a drop, before pulling off Robert with a very obscene sound that made Robert's spent cock twitch. '

Aaron looked over at the clock on his nightstand. “I have to go,” he sighed. 

“What no,” Robert cried and pulled Aaron to his feet. “Can't you stay?” 

“I have to get Liv to school and run a few errands, but I promise I'll be back and we'll go out tonight.” Robert frowned and looked down at his feet. Aaron felt a pang in his chest. He reached up and cupped Rob's cheek, forcing him to look at him. “Me and you; tonight. I promise.” 

“Okay,” he whispered. Aaron kissed him, his fingers locking into his hair. They were both gasping for air when they pulled apart. “What about you?” Robert asked as he cupped Aaron through his jeans. 

“Give me a minute and I'll be fine,” he said. 

“I can take care of you,” Rob said and started to get down on his knees. Aaron stopped him. 

“Not enough time, but tonight for sure.” He kissed Robert one more time then pushed him away before things got out of hand. “Tonight.” He promised again. 

“Alright go,” Robert said and shoved him towards the door.

Aaron opened the door and looking back over his shoulder. “Happy birthday,” he said again. “Enjoy the cupcake.” He winked and shut he door behind him. He made it two steps before heard Robert cry out and he knew that Rob had just sat down, getting the full feeling of Aaron's spanking job Aaron was still laughing when he made it downstairs. 

“Hey,” Aaron said as he popped into the kitchen. Adam was awake now, leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee. “He loved the cupcake,” he told Vic. She had her back to him. 

“Sounded like he loved a lot more than that, mate,” Adam mumbled into his cup. “Woke me up that one did.” 

“I could hear him all the way down here,” Vic turned around and Aaron tried not to laugh at the redness in her cheeks. “Honestly Aaron couldn't you have at least tried to keep him quiet. No one wants to hear their sibling getting dirty.” 

“Can't help it that he gets vocal,” Aaron said and shrugged. “Anyway. I'm off. See you later,” he turned to leave but Adam stopped him. 

“Uh mate,” Aaron turned back around. “You might want to change your trousers before you let anyone else see you.” Aaron looked down and felt his face flush, he'd forgot about the wet patch Robert had left on his thigh 

“Oh god,” Vic whispered in horror. 

“Cheers,” Aaron mumbled before fleeing the house. At least he knew he wouldn't be alone in his embarrassment once Robert went downstairs for his birthday breakfast.


End file.
